An Encounter
by sloshed
Summary: A Muggle girl and her parents meet a group of young people i.e Harry,Luna,Hermione,Neville...


This story does not count interviews as canon - sloshed

Postwar  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, OCs, K

Please R & R Thank You!

**An Encounter**

Marie stopped to take a long look to the war memorial. Like last year it seemed to quiver a bit as if seen through hot air, but remembering her dad's words about solid statues she did not bother him deciding to move on before the impatient motherly hand would encourage her.

So she followed the snowy but hard trampled path only to realise walking alone. Her parents Robert and Janet had stayed to talk to another couple. For a moment Marie wondered what to do. She did remember where her uncle's grave was, but hesitated having been told not to wander around.

She knew that the adults were slow in their talk so she considered to make an angel to the snow but she was warned not to ruin her coat.  
Also mother had said last year that it was inappropriate to play on the churchyard when she had asked about it seeing a carved snow-covered angel.  
Remembering it again she took a look and saw the silhouette further forward.

"Mom, may I go to look the angel there?" Marie pointed towards the statue.

"Do you feel brave?" Robert inquired before Janet had the time to answer.

"It's only of stone, but it's beautiful," Marie answered getting a nod and encouraging smile  
in answer.

"Just be careful, then."

Marie realised that the path was rather straight following the line of headstones so to make it even more exciting she turned around and chose a star that seemed to be in the middle of the line. Step by step she started to walk backwards keeping the star carefully straight in front of her.

Concentrating to keep herself in the right direction and balance Marie continued until some vague instinct told her that she wasn't alone anymore.

She took a look over her shoulder and had time to catch a glimpse of group of people walking towards her before tripping due to losing her focus.

Instead of thumping to the ground she felt like strong hand laying her slowly and gently down on her back.

Fluttering her eyes open she saw the group had surrounded her, a frizzy haired girl and somewhat stocky guy kneeling.

The rest were standing, the girls having the longest hairs Marie had ever seen flowing under their woolly grey and brownish hats. The guys were tall and their faces partially covered with scarves.

"Are you allright?" The girl asked her.

"We're sorry. We did not mean to scare you," the stocky guy continued.

Marie liked them immediately because they were not talking in that ear picking surupy tone.

"I am not hurt. Did you catch me?"

Marie noticed them exchanging looks as the frizzy haired girl lifted her on her feet.

"I didn't think so. This has happened to me once before," she continued.

"Were you following a star back then too?" The other of the long-haired girls asked interested.

Marie saw a quick smile flashing over the stocky guy's face for reading her ashtonishment.

"No, I almost fell face flat to bush of roses in a park but got caught and pushed back."

"You aren't alone, I guess," the shorter of the other guys wearing glasses stated.

"My parents are there talking," Marie pointed.

"I wanted to take a look on that angel. Dad says it's of solid stone and it can not change. I once saw that memorial..."  
Marie stopped talking for the boys and the girls had fallen silent, looking at her intensely. Her spirits fell but then she realised their mysterious smiles.

"We are sorry, it's rude to stare," the frizzy haired girl said warmly.

"It's her parents," the tallest guy said with a shade of warning in his tone.

"Marie are you allright?" Janet fussed rubbing Marie's shoulders while Robert looked around

the group of youngsters who took a step back. Something in their manner made Robert feel being under evaluation.

"Mom, I was just clumsy. They lifted me up and wiped the snow."

"I am afraid she got a bit scared of us," the boy with glasses said apologetically.

"Marie? Hardly," Robert smirked smiling the odd sensation evaporising along the polite way of speaking.

"She propably did not see you. I saw her walking backwards. I wish she would be scared someday."

"I have been. Don't you remember I was afraid of that cat who sat and stared like a statue. She looked straight through me," Marie shot irritated.

"Yes and it wore glasses. And the next day you had a leash ready. Look what the girl dragged in," Robert said dryly but eyes shining.

"You let your imagination fly again, you bore them," Janet stated.

"Not at all,"

the frizzy haired girl replied, barely managing to hold it the rest looking everywhere but Robert or each other.

"Perhaps you'll see the cat one day again," the girl with brownish hat said stifled laughter rippling in her voice.

Janet frowned sensing something in the girl's tone.

"Well then, it was nice to talk to you but I am afraid we have to go inside. Thank you and Merry Christmas to you all," Robert bade to Janet's relief.

"Merry Christmas," the youngsters chorused.

For a moment they watched after the girl muttering few comments amidst muffled  
bursts of laughter before taking a step out the path to wade through the untouched snow.

The End


End file.
